God
A God is a divine being wielding dominion over aspects of both the natural world and human endeavors. Preceding the mortal race, gods are worshiped by humans as protectors and providers; respecting their strength as well as their ire and wisdom in hopes of reaching the Afterlife. Physiology The gods are beings taller than mortals with pure glowing liquid gold running through their circulatory system instead of blood. They possess a height taller than mortals. The gods could be 8 - 10 feet or taller. The word "gods" is gender neutral, suggesting that the females are known as goddesses and the males are known as gods. The gods are more muscular than the goddesses. A god also possesses a true form (see True Form below). Gods are virtually better than mortals in every way, shape, and form. Since Gods are taller they should have a more durable structure to support their height and size. With that, a gods' body is tougher, more resilient, and heavier than any human. A gods' muscles can move any weight a human can't more easily and effortlessly. Theoretically, Child gods would probably develop their godly powers through age and special training. According to this theory, they could have to train to develop their true form and/or gain control of their true form (depends if it starts off as involuntarily or not). Gods possibly would have their domain picked based on choice, personality or whatever powers they would have. True Form A gods' true form appears as a metallic and humanoid animal-like being. Their powers increase tenfold while the god is in their true form. The gods can shift back and forth between their human disguise and their true form at will. When gods shift into their true form they start glowing in a bright red light, then the energy from the surrounding area is absorbed by that god. Then the god transforms into their true form. Gods can also shift part of their bodies between their true form and their human disguise. Gods when in their True Form are taller than in their human disguise. Power Source Each god has a source of power, such as Set having the pit to the center of the world. This source of power augments a god's power exponentially, making them stronger, faster, more agile, etc when the source of power is finished with being created. If this power source is removed for whatever reason the god will be powerless such as not being able to transform into their true form. When reunited with the gods' power source the god regains their powers. Gods can also strengthen their power source, possibly through special training or sheer willpower. The appearance of a gods power source varies between gods. Some are crystal-like. Gods could possibly choose their power source. Some can be places, body parts, or weapons etc. Here is the list of known gods with power sources. *'Horus': Eyes *'Osiris': Heart *'Set': Pit to the center of the earth *'Thoth': brain *'Nephthys': Wings *'Ra': Unknown (possibly his spear, sun, or something else) Personality Gods have the need to live amongst mortals to rule them as pharaohs. Once a god is crowned pharaoh, they can choose what happens to individuals after they die, such as when Horus made the rule that only people who did good deeds, were passionate, had generosity, etc. would enter to the afterlife at the end of the movie. Gods can strike bargains with mortals, such as when Bek struck a bargain with Horus to resurrect Zaya from death in order for Horus to get his eyes back. Appearance Gods seem to be virtually identical to mortals but taller with gold in their bodies instead of blood. The gods have a more muscular build than the goddesses. Powers and Abilities The Egyptian gods in the movie Gods of Egypt are known to possess the following powers and abilities: * Superhuman Strength - As supreme beings within Creation, gods casually exhibit stronger physical prowess in relation to mortal creatures; capable of exerting overwhelming force in battles. No human may challenge a god in mortal combat. While gods are not born equal in brawn, all are powerful fighters. * Superhuman Speed: Gods are shown to be faster physically than any human reaching speeds far beyond the limits of the finest Olympic athlete. * Superhuman Senses: Gods are shown to possess accurate and acute senses such as eyesight and hearing. Horus was able to see things from miles away. * Magic: Gods are known to have an innate ability to perform magic. They can mesmerize and control mortals and various sorts of creatures just by using their eyes alone, summon other gods (such as when Horus summoned Anubis), talking to other individuals while from far away, blessing/cursing individuals; among various other magical techniques. * Transformation: Gods are able to transform into an armored beast. The head of the armor can be retracted to reveal their true face, but when not retracted, it makes the sound of the type of beast they are. See above for information about a gods' True Form. * Omnificence: The gods can create anything they please such as creating all of creation, forging magical weapons and armor, creating massive structures among other feats. * Superhuman Durability: Gods show the power to not be able to get harmed by mortal weapons, the weapons just seem to shatter into pieces or the weapons just bounce off the gods' body. * Extended Longevity: Gods age at a slower rate than any other mortals. If the god dies they can be resurrected through magical means, such as when the god Ra brought all the gods back to life after Set killed most of them. The gods are also immune to all diseases, toxins, ailments and anything else that could make them ill. Gods are also immune to conventional means of harm, due to their more durable structure. Ra says that the way immortality can be achieved is unthinkable. * Power Augmentation: Gods can become more powerful by taking other gods' body parts and fusing the body parts to their true form. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Gods can recover from all non-fatal injuries and can heal quicker than any mortal from non-fatal injuries. * Superhuman Endurance: Gods can withstand enormous amounts of damage and injury from harm. Horus was able to survive multiple hits from Set's hammer, smashing into Osiris's temple, among other feats. * Reality Warping: Gods are shown to manipulate reality to their every whim, such as when Ra warped reality to the point that all of Egypt ended up looking as it did before Set took over Egypt, even though Osiris and Isis were already in the afterlife, so they weren't resurrected. * Superhuman Stamina: Gods are capable of sustaining prolonged physical or mental effort longer than any mortal. * Superhuman Beauty: '''Gods and goddesses are strikingly and stunningly beautiful in their own right. Weaknesses and Limitations Gods are vulnerable to the following weaknesses: * '''Power source removal: If a god gets their power source taken out, the god will be powerless, such as when Horus had gotten his eyes ripped out. In some cases, the god will instantly die such as when Thoth had gotten his brain ripped out. If the power source is reclaimed he/she should be resurrected and their powers will be fully restored. If the god has a pair of power sources removed and they find one of the power sources, they will have only half of their powers maximum potential until the god gets both of his/her power sources back. If the gods' power source is near them, they will feel a sharp jolt of pain in their head. For gods whose power sources are body parts, when the power source is retrieved, a bright white light will appear where the power source is supposed to be in. * Magical weapons: Gods can be injured or killed by magical weapons. * Magical energy attacks: Gods can be killed by magical divine energy blasts if hit once. There are some few exceptions, such as when Set withstood multiple blasts of energy from Ra's spear do to the fact that Set took most of the other gods' specific body parts to become omnipotent. This means that the gods can withstand attacks more than other gods by fusing together other gods' body parts to that gods' true form. * Other Gods: Gods can be injured or killed easily by attacks from other gods. Known Gods *Hathor *Horus *Isis *Nephthys *Osiris *Ra *Set *Thoth *Anubis Theoretical things *Gods have decelerated aging but the actual gods from Egyptian mythology are immortal the gods in this movie could become immortal themselves. Ra says the ability to achieve such power is unthinkable. *Since the gods have parents, this means that the gods can actually reproduce sexually. *Like in Greek and even Roman mythologies, the gods were known to take members of their own family as their spouses. This is mostly due to the fact that there are no other beings for them to procreate with after they are born. *Since gods were here since the beginning of the existence it is unknown what form the gods took. They became physical to live with their lesser creation Man. Category:Races Category:Characters